


A Champion Time

by Phippo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emoish Marnie, F/F, Femslash, Gloria/Marnie is the best!!!!, Plot thickens, Pokemon shield setting, Real bands exist in hear because I can't come up with my own original bands all that well, Rewrite, but only sort of, shout outs to y'all whom read tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phippo/pseuds/Phippo
Summary: Gloria moved from Kalos to Galar 3 years ago, made friends with a boy named Hop, who became her best friend as Gloria and Hop turn 15, hops brother Leon decides the it's time to endorse his brother and his brothers bestie for the gym challenge. This is Gloria's story about growing up and discovering herself.A thickening of the base plot, so it's sort of a rewrite but also not.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Kudos: 11





	A Champion Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever really written, so any tips are much appreciated.
> 
> Cheers!

Three years ago, a new family moved into the sleepy town of Postwick. The family's name was the Duncan's, there where three members of the Duncan household, Molly Duncan, the mother. Keith Duncan, the father. And Gloria Duncan, the only one who had not wanted to move.

The Duncan's had used to live in Kalos in Lumios city, but when Gloria's father had been offered a job opportunity in the Galar region, the family had packed up and moved to the town of Postwick, Gloria's mum said that it would be an adventure! Gloria's dad said it would help build character! Gloria said "But I'm leaving all I've ever know! My friends, my Pokemon, my life!" But her parents assured her that she would make more friends, that she would catch more Pokemon, and that maybe that they might go back to Kalos on vacation to visit friends.  
So far Mr. & Mrs. Duncan where only one third truthful. The day after the Duncan's moved into their new house, the neighbours came to meet and welcome the new family to town, one of these people was Hop.

Hop was about Gloria's age and height, but they could not be more visually different, Hop had darker tanned skin compared to Gloria's pale white, his hair a pitch black in contrast to Gloria's platinum blonde, an ordinary chocolate brown eye colour in stark contrast to Gloria's emerald green. Yet as different as they looked, they became fast friends always spending all their free time wondering the countryside with Hop's wooloo. All over the countryside except for one place. 

The Slumbering Weald.

One day Gloria had asked Hop why he always refused to go near the woods. "It is cursed." Hop replied, his face darkening, "They say that a curse protects a long lost set of ruins built by an ancient civilization, and that any whom enter leave the woods without a shred of sanity left, if they come back at all." After that day Gloria never brought the subject up again. 

One day as Hop and Gloria were enjoying some Poke-puffs (a Kalosian specialty) on a hill near the forest that Hop's wooloo got spooked by a wild yamper and began to bolt for the forest. "Wooloo!" Shouted Hop as he and Gloria began to run after the spooked Pokémon. "Come back here!"

As they chased the wooloo, the two friends became increasingly aware of the fact that the panic-stricken Pokemon was on a collision course with the Slumbering Weald. "Slow down Gloria, if you go any further you run into the Weald!" Shouted Hop, "wooloo will find its way back home on its own." "Are you sure?" Replied Gloria, worrying about the wooloo's safety in the supposedly haunted woods. "Shouldn't we go in after it? What if a wild nickit catches it and eats it?" "Wooloo will be fine, it can protect itself in the Weald, unlike us." Replied her more sanguine companion. "Besides, it's almost time for some sup." 

The Duncan's had been invited over to Hop's family's house for supper that night, when Gloria and Hop got back they where greeted by the wonderful aroma of a freshly made curry. "We have all the favourites lad & lassy!" Said Hops dad Frank. "We got Sweet Sausage Curry, we got Bitter Bean Medley Curry, not to mention Hops favourite I know... Dry Leek Curry." "You know me to well." Joked Hop as he loaded up on curry.  
"HOP, WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS TODAY DEAR CHILD OF MINE? Left out on the lush green grass? You know that guests are supposed to dish up first, ladies before men, then the hosts dish up, ladies first again!" Scolded Hops mother Janice. "Yes mum." Hop replied sheepishly . "I'll remember next time don't you worry mum."

As everyone was sitting down to eat, Hop's phone began to ring. "It's Lee mum! It's Lee!" Announced the young man. "No screens at the table Hop." Replied his mum smiling at the news. "See what he wants. We'll wait for you before eating." "Yes mum" Hop said as he answered the call, going to another room.

"So Gloria, while we wait. Mind telling us what you and Hop got up to this afternoon?" Asked Frank. We wondered the countryside for awhile before we got hungry and decided to rest and eat the pokepuffs my parents gave us for lunch, then whilst we where resting as we told you, a yamper spooked wooloo who then bolted into the Slumbered Weald, I'm worried about wooloo, he hasn't come back yet." "I'm sure he'll come back soon dear." Comforted the girls father. "I know I jus..."  
"LEE IS COMING TO VISIT!" Shouted a very excited Hop. "He says that he's bringing a gift for both Gloria and I!" "Really?" Replied the former "did he say what?" "Nope, but we'll need to go and pick him up Gloria. He may be the champion of Galar, but he's also the champion of getting lost." Said Hop, cracking a smile. "He'll be arriving at noon tomorrow!"


End file.
